Furby 2012 Manual Copy
A new line of Furbys was released in 2012. Below is the manual. For the 2013 Furby Boom manual, click here. 1E2662875056900B10789D7DAD2A88FA-1.jpg 1E2662875056900B10789D7DAD2A88FA-2.jpg Furby 2012-1.jpg Furby 2012-2.jpg Furby 2012-3.jpg Text When the batteries get low, a Furby is programmed to go to sleep. When it repeatedly goes to sleep, it is time to change the batteries.In rare cases, batteries can get so low that the Furby cannot complete the sleep routine. In these circumstances, a consumer may need to REFRESH the Furby when changing the batteries. There are two ways to REFRESH: 1) Leave the old batteries out of the Furby for 20 – 60 seconds before replacing 2) Press the REFRESH button inside the battery cage. Story of Furby...One morning, up in a cloud,The furbies woke up from a long 14-year hibernation. They saw the new little young'uns... They all said,Good Sound! They looked onto earth and were so curious,they jumped on earth to check it out! *How do I get the Furby personality I want?All Furbys start out the same. But as you tickle, feed or play music for your Furby, its personality will change. Try treating your Furby in different ways to see what happens. *Does the way I play with Furby affect its personality? Sure does. You can tickle, feed, pet, shake, hug, tilt, hold your Furby upside down and pull its tail - and these actions will help shape Furby's personality. *Does each Furby color represent a different personality?No; all Furbys start out as the same personality. They develop distinct personalities based on how you play with them. Every Furby can become any personality. *How do I shape my Furby's personality?Try treating your Furby different ways to see what happens. Feed Furby! Tickle Furby! Talk to Furby! *What if I don't like my Furby's personality? Furby's personality can always change. So if you don't like the personality of your Furby, treat it differently. What happens may surprise you! *How do I make sure Furby hears me?The nearer you are to your Furby, the easier it is for Furby hear you. So get up close. Furby won't bite. (Well, Furby may nonnom on your finger a bit if you put it in Furby's beak. Consider your finger warned.) *Whydoesn'tmyFurbyseemtoknowwhatI'msaying?You might be talking too fast. Talk slowly and clearly so your Furby can hear what you have to say. *Can Furby understand what I'm saying?Furby doesn't actually understand what you're saying, but it does know the difference between talking and music. So chat Furby up and play some tunes. Who knows what will happen. *How many voices does Furby have?That's just another one of Furby's secrets. But there is a way you can find out: play with Furby in as many ways as possible. *Can Furby dance?Some people have inner rhythm on the dance floor. Furby has inner "beat detection." So crank your favorite tunes to check out Furby's moves. *Why isn't my Furby dancing, even where there's music playing?Furby probably can't hear the music. Pump up the volume and watch Furby bust a move. *Will my Furby talk to other Furbys?Your Furby can tell when other Furbys are close and will strike up a conversation. If the right mix of Furbys are hanging out, you may even get them to sing together. Remember, Furbys are unpredictable characters, so they might not always get along. *My Furby fell asleep and I can't seem to wake him up. What should I do? *Where can I find the datecode on my Furby?Furby's Does code is in the form of a hot stamp. It is located inside the battery compartment, visible from the rear closest to the tail. *There is a high pitched tone coming from Furby and/or my iOS device. What's up with that?The noise you are hearing is how Furby communicates with the mobile device and other Furbys. Some people may hear it, others will not. Some animals may also hear the noise. Don't worry, the tone will not cause any harm to people or animals. *How do I keep Furby's mojo going?Batteries. That's how. To insert or replace the batteries in your Furby, you'll need a Phillips/crosshead screwdriver (not included). Loosen screws in battery compartment cover (screws remain attached to cover). Remove cover and insert 4 x 1.5V AA alkaline batteries. Push the refresh button for 2 seconds. Replace cover and tighten screws. *My Furby is just hanging out, not making a sound. What's up?Your Furby may need fresh mojo via new batteries. Don't worry--powering up your pal with fresh batteries won't "erase" any component of your Furby's personality. Don't forget to push the refresh button for two seconds! *I changed the batteries in my Furby it is still acting weird. How do I fix it? Remove the base of Furby and push the refresh button for 2 seconds, then replace the base. This will reset the hardware but don't worry... this won't "erase" your Furby's personality. [http://www.furby.com/assets/pdf/Furby_Refresh_Button_Location.pdf Click here to find Furby's refresh button.] *There are other Furbys nearby but mine is being anti-social. Why the attitude?Furby's like to see each other when they're interacting Furby to Furby. Make sure they're standing face-to-face and close together. *Why doesn't my Furby act normal in noisy places?Furby isn't fond of noisy places because it's hard to detect talking. If you lower the noise level, Furby can detect every awesome word you say. *Why is my Furby acting erratic?Furbys are erratic creatures. But if your Furby is acting extra strange, it might be time to power up your pal with new batteries. Don't worry... your Furby will be the same Furby after changing batteries. *How do I get Furby to fall asleep?Your Furby will hang out for 1 minute when left unattended, and then it will fall asleep. Furby snores just before he is about to fall asleep. If you want Furby to sleep even if it's noisy, leave it alone. It will get tired and go to sleep. And once Furby's asleep, noise won't wake Furby up. *I got my Furby's fur dirty. What do I do?rab a clean, damp cloth and wipe your Furby's fur down. But just to be safe, keep your Furby away from food, drinks and water. *If my Furby wants to go swimming, should I let it? Umm, no. Furby and water don't mix. So keep your pal away from bathtubs, pools, puddles, koi ponds, oceans and other wet, watery places. *Which Apple devices does the Furby App currently support?Compatible with iPhone, iPod touch, and iPad. Requires iOS 4.2.1 or later. *Which Android devices does the Furby App currently support?The Furby App is currently supported on the following devices: Samsung Galaxy SII, Note, Motorola Razr Maxx, Galaxy Tab 2 10.1, and Google Nexus 7. Device must be running OS 2.3.3 or above. *How do I download the FREE Furby app?The FREE Furby app is available for download on the Apple iTunes Store and on the Google Play store. Account required to download the FURBY App. Ask a parent first. FURBY App accessible subject to App terms and conditions. Check App description and terms for details. FURBY App not available in all languages. Current supported languages on iOS include: English, French, Mandarin, Japanese, Spanish, German, Dutch. Current supported language on Android is English. *How do I use the FREE Furby app with my Furby?The free Furby App for your iPad®, iPod® Touch, iPhone® and Android™ device lets you play with Furby in many fun ways. You can feed your Furby with food you make in the Pantry. The app also allows you to translate Furbish to English and even gives you a Furbish dictionary, chock full of definitions. *Why isn't my Furby responding to the Furby app?Furby focuses best in a quiet environment. Don't talk to Furby while you are trying to get it to communicate with your mobile device and make sure there is minimal background noise or else Furby might not hear it. Make sure Furby is not talking while you are attempting to communiccate with your mobile device and try placing your Furby on a flat surface. Handling Furby makes it hard to communicate. *The Furby app isn't reacting to Furby. What gives?For optimal performance, make sure your device\’s: microphone is facing Furby volume is turned all the way up other apps are not running in background for the dictionary, go see Translator CAUTION: TO AVOID BATTERY LEAKAGE 1. Be sure to insert the batteries correctly and always follow the toy and battery manufacturers’ instructions; 2. Do not mix old and new batteries or alkaline, standard (carbon-zinc) or rechargeable (nickel-cadmium) batteries; 3. Always remove weak or dead batteries from the product. IMPORTANT: BATTERY INFORMATION Please retain this information for future reference. Batteries should be replaced by an adult. CAUTION: 1. Always follow the instructions carefully. Use only batteries specified and be sure to insert item correctly by matching the + and – polarity markings. 2. Do not mix old and new batteries or standard (carbon-zinc) with alkaline batteries. 3. Remove exhausted or dead batteries from the product. 4. Remove batteries if product is not to be played with for a long time. 5. Do not short-circuit the supply terminals. 6. Should this product cause, or be affected by, local electrical interference, move it away from other electrical equipment. Reset (switching off and back on again or removing and re-inserting batteries) if necessary. 7. RECHARGEABLE BATTERIES: Do not mix these with any other types of batteries. Always remove from the product before recharging. Recharge batteries under adult supervision. DO NOT RECHARGE OTHER TYPES OF BATTERIES. X4 alkiline batteries required,not included. Category:Furby 2012 Category:Help Category:Furby Category:Furby Help Category:Manuals Category:Guides